Mario X Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mario series and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode Sneaky Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Koopas Mario ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The first episode of ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 is about King Koopa using one of his wands to make Bully Koopa, Cheatsy Koopa, Kooky von Koopa and Big Mouth Koopa (known as Roy Koopa, Larry Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa and Morton Koopa Jr. in the games), four of his Koopalings, grow giant and grant them ninja powers, making them the titular Sneaky Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Koopas. His plan is to make them kidnap Prince Hugo, the new ruler of Giant Land and then turn him into a poodle using another of his wands. Despite Mario and Luigi's efforts to stop them, the four Koopalings manage to kidnap not only Prince Hugo, but also Luigi, Princess Toadstool and Toad. Mario, with the only help of Hugo's parrot, reaches Koopa's castle and by switching his wands makes Koopa grow him giant too, so that he can fight back the Koopalings and free his three companions. Finally, using Koopa's wands the Princess is able to turn the Koopalings, Prince Hugo and, ultimately also Mario himself back to normal. The Sneaky Lying Cheating Giant Ninja Koopas are obvious parodies of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, both being ninja turtles, plus being brothers and teenagers. When transformed, the Koopalings also wear martial arts belts and bandanas, only all black rather than being differently colored, and while attacking Prince Hugo's castle, they're also seen weilding some of the TMNT weapons, specifically: Bully weilds a bo, originally Donatello's weapon; Cheatsy weilds a nunchuck, originally Michelangelo's weapon, Kooky weilds a katana, originally Leonardo's weapon; Big Mouth doesn't weild any weapon while attacking, but in a later scene he's oddly seen weilding the bo, while Bully weilds the nunchuck. Additionally, after they succesfully kidnap Prince Hugo and the other characters, Big Mouth Koopa says "I love being a Koopa!" which is a parody of the TMNT catchphrase from their first film, "I love being a turtle!" When Mario is transformed, he obtains a karate kimono, red belt and white bandana with his "M" on it, thus not directly referencing the TMNT, however he calls himself "Good Truthful Honest Giant Ninja Mario". In the closing scene, as the parrot transforms himself with the wand, he only obtains a black belt. Paper Mario Series 1 (direction template) Series 2 Mario ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Koopa Bros. enemies in ''Paper Mario are based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles since are four brothers wearing differently colored bandanas. Their colors are red, black, yellow and green rather than red, blue, orange and purple, and apart from the bandana, they also sport shoes and shells of the same color. In the game they're said to were originally inhabitants of Koopa Village who then left in search of adventure, considering their village too boring. They then settled into a fortress inhabited by Bob-Ombs, who at first received them well, but eventually the four Koopas started enslaving them and turned the fortress into their own Koopa Bros. Fortress. The player meets them in Koopa Bros. Fortress, where they first show up controlling a mechanic clone of Bowser, and are then fought one all four at the same time. This fight and their background don't sem to directly reference the TMNT series. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward episode The Gaminator Mario ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The fourteenth episode of ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward, corresponding to the 131st episode of the second Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series, is about the four turtles being sucked into a videogame console. While inside a game called "Swampinator", Michelangelo comments that to be "the greatest platformer since Super Fabio Brothers", obviously a reference to Super Mario Bros. License Mario's company Nintendo, as well as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's 4Kids Entertainment had no right over the other series' properties, in fact they only included minor references to the other series. Category:Type 3 links Category:Links Category:Direct links